


You're my love (language)

by heartsocold



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Analysis, Boys In Love, Caring Merlin (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Language, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Supportive Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsocold/pseuds/heartsocold
Summary: He knows that different people have different love languages - different ways they want to be loved and he’s determined to find which is Arthur’s.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 201
Collections: Tavernfest Round 2: The Five Love Languages





	You're my love (language)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerofthedagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofthedagger/gifts).



> Dedicated to @queerofthedagger because as soon as I heard about the fest I knew I wanted to participate but I wasn't sure exactly how to incorporate all five of the love languages. Then, I got an email saying they posted something and lo and behold, it was for the same fest. The fic was amazing, as usual, so y'all should go read it and send it some love. I hope you don't mind, but I followed your format of writing a different scene for each love language.

Merlin doesn’t know what to make of Arthur when he first meets him - the man is aloof and cold and his distaste of everything and everyone is clear on his face. The more he gets to know him, though, the more he realizes that that version of Arthur is nothing but a farce that he presents to the world. They’ve only been seeing each other for a little over a month and Arthur is still an enigma wrapped in a mystery but Merlin enjoys it. He likes to be the one that gets to see real glimpses of the man beneath the suit. The more time they spend together, the more Arthur sheds his layers piece by piece, allowing Merlin to get to know him. Merlin already knows he could love Arthur but he wants to know how.

As a psych student, he knows that different people have different love languages - different ways they want to be loved and he’s determined to find which is Arthur’s.

  * **Words of Affirmation**



For as long as Arthur can remember, words have always played an important role in his life. From an early age, he learned to take everything his father said to heart. More often than not, the words were criticisms and insults --  _ “how disappointing, Arthur, I expected better from you.” _

Arthur took the words for what they were and ignored the clenching in his stomach, instead using them as motivation to push himself harder; to do better. Sometimes, though, there were the rare instances where he did something that made his father proud and he would say so. Those times, the feeling of pride spread a warmth through his body and that was a feeling he’d hold dear to him; one that would get him through the rougher moments of his life.

It doesn’t take long for Merlin to realize the impact that words has on his boyfriend. 

“Hi love, how was your day?” Merlin asks in genuine interest when he opens the door to see Arthur standing on the landing with two Subway sandwiches in hand. He leans in for a chaste kiss, allowing him into the apartment. 

Arthur smiles at him - a small, sweet smile that Merlin knows most people never get to see - and he tells him about his day as he plates the sandwiches for them both. Merlin listens intently as he pulls two cans of coke out of the fridge, setting them onto the coffee table situated in front of the couch. He leaves the television off, instead focusing all his attention on his boyfriend, knowing how loved it makes him feel.

“The presentation went off without a hitch and we’ve got the contract now,” Arthur tells him with a grin and Merlin beams in response.

“I told you that you’d get it. You’ve worked hard and you’re amazing at what you do,” Merlin praises, watching Arthur’s grin fade as he nervously sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth skimming the skin.

“You did, thank you. It’s just that they want me to head the project and that’s a lot of pressure, you know? This is a really big account and I’ve only been working with the company for about a year or so. What if I mess up? I tried to see if they’d be okay with someone else in charge, I’d still be on the team obviously but they insisted that the only way they’d give us the contract is if I head it and…” Arthur trails off with a frown, cracking his knuckles mindlessly as he gazes at his untouched food.

“Hey,” Merlin abandons his own dinner, reaching over to take Arthur’s hands into his own. “They want you because you’re the best. It doesn’t matter that you’ve only been working there for a year -- you’ve been working behind the scenes and under your father since you were a teenager. It’s okay to be nervous but you’re not going to mess up, Arthur. I have faith in you. You’re dedicated and diligent and you’ll be amazing,” He reassures and Arthur relaxes, squeezing his hand in appreciation. 

“Thank you,” Arthur says seriously, taking every word to heart. “We’re meeting with the investors in the morning for the initial proposal. Once we get the funding, we can start working.”

-

Arthur leaves the meeting room last, feeling as though a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Like Merlin said, the meeting had gone off without a hitch and the investors had proposed a much larger budget than he had originally had in mind which meant they had even more liberty than he was anticipating. 

He pulls out his phone as he walks back to his office, taking it off Do Not Disturb and scrolling through his notifications. His lips twitch as he sees that Merlin’s sent a truly unnecessary amount of texts.

_ Arthur!! _

_ Is it over yet? _

_ Wait, it isn’t, is it? _

_ Nvm _

_ Msg me when it’s done _

_ I want to know how it went _

_ Well _

_ I mean _

_ I already know it went great _

_ Bc duh _

_ But I want details _

_ Shit _

_ My lecturer is glaring at me cause I’m not supposed to be texting _

_ I’ll call you after class  _

_ Xoxo _

Arthur grins, wide and happy, his heart feeling like it’s bursting in his chest. It hasn’t even been two months and he’s already head over heels for Merlin. He checks the time, noting that Merlin’s lecture should be over in roughly two minutes. He sets his stuff down on the desk and makes himself comfortable on his chair, phone in hand.

At exactly 12:00, his phone rings, Merlin’s name flashing on the screen.

“You were right,” He answers, not bothering to downplay his elation. 

“Of course I was,” Merlin scoffs. “Tell me how it went.”

  * **Physical Touch**



It takes a bit longer for Merlin to realize that Arthur appreciates physical touches as well. He’s always been a tactile person so half the time he doesn’t even realize that he’s running his fingers up and down Arthur’s arm or that he’s playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. It’s all things that he does absentmindedly - habit more than anything else. 

And yet, for all that Arthur pretends he doesn’t like to be touched, he welcomes all of Merlin’s touches, regardless of how asinine. 

The first time Merlin notices it, they’re on Arthur’s bed. Merlin is curled up in the soft blankets as he reads through the assigned reading for his class in the morning while Arthur is leaning against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him, his laptop on his lap as he runs through various simulation reports that his colleagues sent him. 

Merlin’s book is propped against his knees and he uses one hand to turn the pages, the other tracing mindless patterns on the skin of Arthur’s back and shoulders. He gets to an interesting paragraph and ceases his movements as he gets lost in the words, only for his attention to be averted when Arthur makes a whiny sound, pushing back against Merlin’s hand.

Merlin turns to him, blinking in question and he flushes in embarrassment. It takes a moment for what just happened to sink in but when it does, Merlin simply smiles and continues caressing the flesh beneath his fingertips, noticing from the corner of his eyes the way Arthur melts into the touch.

He quickly finishes the chapter then places the book on the nightstand before wrapping both his arms tightly around Arthur’s broad shoulders, resting his cheek against the one closest to him. He nuzzles into the skin, peering at the laptop screen.

“Are you almost done?” 

“Almost. Give me five minutes?” Arthur requests, leaning his head on Merlin’s who hums in response. He closes his eyes, feeling comfortable and content enough to doze slightly as Arthur wraps up his work. When he’s done, he places the laptop on the nightstand on his side then turns in Merlin’s arms to wrap his around Merlin’s waist and together they sink onto the bed until their heads are resting on actual pillows. They stay wrapped up in each other and it doesn’t take long before they’re both asleep. 

-

The next day, they go out for lunch with Morgana at a restaurant near Merlin’s campus. Merlin makes sure to press himself close to Arthur in the booth, his hand resting casually on Arthur’s thigh as they browse the menu together. Conversation is light and easy-going and the time passes by before they know it. 

“Come on, I’ll walk you back,” Arthur offers when it’s time to leave.

“Don’t you have to go back to the office?”

“I do,” Arthur hums. “But your campus is only ten minutes away. I’ll take a cab back after I drop you off, don’t worry.”

Merlin kisses his cheek and takes his hand, intertwining their fingers as they walk back at a leisurely place.

“Enjoy the rest of your day,” Arthur tells him when they’re standing at the entrance to the university. “I’ll come round tomorrow whenever I wake up.”

“Hmm,” Merlin agrees, leaning forward to kiss him. “Try not to work too late tonight, yeah?”

“We’ll see,” Arthur rolls his eyes, kissing the corner of Merlin’s mouth before he pulls away and flags down a cab. Merlin waits until the cab is driving off before he slips through the gates and makes his way to his class.

  * **Receiving Gifts**



Arthur snorts and Merlin turns around to see him holding two mugs in his hand. They’re both white with black writing. One says  _ ‘You were only supposed to be a one-night stand’ _ while the other says  _ ‘You’re so lucky to have ME’ _ and Merlin laughs as he recognizes them.

“Where on earth did you find these and what possessed you to buy them?” Arthur snickers, placing the mugs on the counter so he can pour hot water into them.

“Every year for Valentine’s Day my mum gets me something. Apparently she hooked up with my dad one time and managed to get pregnant so that’s the one-night stand thing and well the other is self-explanatory.”

“Your mum gets you Valentine’s Day gifts?” Arthur questions, his eyebrows raising into his hairline as he covers the mugs for the tea to steep.

“Go ahead, laugh it up,” Merlin rolls his eyes, fighting to hide his smile. He knows it’s silly but it’s something he loves.

“I’m not laughing. I think it’s sweet,” Arthur promises, looking a bit wistful so Merlin hurries to change the conversation.

“So what’s the best non-gift gift you’ve ever gotten?”

“Non-gift gift? What the hell is that?”

“Well you know, it’s not like a gift for an occasion like Christmas or your birthday when it’s necessary but it’s still a gift in a way so…”

“So you can just call it a gift,” Arthur says slowly, shaking his head at Merlin. “And hold on, let me think.”

He takes a minute before a frown tugs on his lips. “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a gift outside of when it was customary and even so, the gifts were usually some kind of expensive alcohol or pen or crystal paperweight. Those sort of things, you know? The kind that rich people get each other to flaunt their money covertly.”

Merlin wants to say more about that but he doesn’t want to kill the mood so he changes the topic again and soon enough the topic is long forgotten. 

Until later that night, that is. Merlin can’t get Arthur’s wistful look out of his head. The more he thinks about it, the more upset he is that Arthur never actually got a personal gift. Stupid rich people and their egotistical way of life. He decides that as his boyfriend, it’s his job to remedy that.

-

So naturally, he finds a store that sells the most ridiculous mugs, staplers, paperweights and other knicknacks you can think of. Without even thinking about it, Merlin buys a few and stashes them in his bag. When he gets to Arthur’s place, he waits until he’s left alone before he starts hiding them all over the apartment in places that Arthur will find them but not immediately.

When he rolls over the next morning, it’s because Arthur has sent him a text of a new mug to his collection that says,  _ ‘I love you more than yesterday... yesterday you got on my nerves.’ _

A few minutes later, there’s a mirror selfie of Arthur looking unamused in a t-shirt that has the words ‘ _ You’re my favorite cardio workout’  _ printed boldly in the middle with stick figures in different sexual positions decorating the rest of the shirt.

Later that night, another text comes through, this time of a paperweight shaped like a penis, the words ‘ _ I love you because you suck better than most people’  _ proudly on display.

When Arthur lets himself into Merlin’s apartment, he just shakes his head at him in exasperated fondness. “You’re absolutely ridiculous.”

Merlin grins innocently. “I figured every man deserves some gag gifts every so often.”

Arthur pulls a shirt out of his overnight bag and tosses it at Merlin who catches it, holding it open to see the words, ‘ _ You’re my favorite pain in the ass.’ _

  * **Quality Time**



Arthur’s appearance makes him look like a twat. The first time Merlin said that outloud, Arthur had stared at him as though he wasn’t sure whether to be amused or offended until Merlin explained that he looks like the stereotypical posh rich guys that like to spend their weekends snorting cocaine off some bleach blonde’s ass on their father’s yachts.

Of course, that description was the furthest thing from Arthur so he laughed until he cried and then Merlin joined him. Merlin knows that now. His boyfriend values quality time spent together. More often than not, Arthur loves to curl up with Merlin and read a book or watch a movie or just sit and listen to some music with a glass of wine. Those quiet, cozy nights are his favorite pastimes and that knowledge is something that never fails to make Merlin dizzy. 

So when Gwaine tries to convince them to go on a binge that weekend - from club to club and then bar to bar - Merlin puts his foot down because Arthur will let himself be talked into it even though it’s not his style. At all.

“Come on mate, it’ll be epic,” Gwaine begs, slinging an arm over both their shoulders each.

“Yeah, Merlin, I thought this was the kind of thing that stereotypical rich boys like me love to do,” Arthur teases.

“Oh fuck off,” Merlin grouches then shoves Gwaine’s arm off him. “And no, we can’t because Arthur and I already have plans.”

“We do?” Arthur asks, brows furrowing as he tries to recall what plans they had.

Merlin glares at Gwaine. “It was meant to be a surprise but Arthur and I are driving up to his family’s cabin for the weekend. I got the keys from Morgana.”

Arthur looks pleasantly surprised, sending a soft look Merlin’s way. 

“Oooh, sounds fancy. Can I come?”

“No. I want to spend some quality time with my boyfriend - alone - because the last few weeks have been busy and I’ve barely seen him.”

“Alright, alright,” Gwaine holds his hands up in surrender. “I can take a hint. You two want to spend the weekend in the mountain fucking like rabbits. Noted.”

“Gwaine!” Merlin yells in mortification while Arthur turns red at a disturbingly rapid rate.

Gwaine simply laughs and walks way towards their other friends, allowing Arthur to reach out and pull Merlin into his arms. Merlin winds his arms around Arthur’s neck, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Arthur’s.

“Quality time, huh?” Arthur’s lips brush against Merlin’s as he speaks and Merlin tilts his head enough to kiss him. “Sounds nice.”

-

Arthur leaves work early Friday afternoon and they manage to make the two hour drive before the evening rush. It’s spent with Merlin playing songs from his playlist and small talk and it’s perfect. 

Despite what Gwaine believes, the entire weekend is not meant to be some sort of sexcapade. The mountains are quiet, save for the sounds of birds and whatever forest creatures are around. There’s a hammock set up in the back of the cabin, overlooking a nice patch of green with a trail that leads to a stream. 

Merlin and Arthur curl up together in the hammock and Arthur reads to Merlin. It’s peaceful and lovely and it reminds him just how much he loves the dark-haired man.

Merlin wakes first the next morning and he lies in the bed, content to bask in the warmth of the blanket and the coziness of being wrapped in Arthur’s arms. Eventually, he wakes Arthur with a lazy kiss.

“Good morning,” He whispers against his lips, feeling them stretch into a smile.

“Hi, baby,” Arthur snuggles closer and they stay wrapped like that until Merlin’s stomach grumbles and Arthur laughs at him.

“Someone’s hungry,” He teases, disentangling himself from Merlin. “Go shower and I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Or,” Merlin proposes, grabbing his arm when he moves to roll off the bed. “You can shower with me and then make me something to eat.”

Once they’re finished with their shower, Arthur scrambles some eggs and adds bacon while Merlin toasts the bread. They have breakfast together in relative silence and they laze around the house for a few hours before eventually setting out to take a leisurely stroll down to the stream where they have a picnic for a late lunch.

“This is really nice,” Arthur says, letting go of Merlin’s hand to sling an arm around his shoulder and pull him closer as they walk. Merlin wraps his now free hand around Arthur’s waist, squeezing gently.

“Yeah, it is. We should do it more often.”

“We should,” Arthur agrees. “Thank you for this.”

“Honestly, it was just me being selfish and wanting you all to myself,” Merlin deflects, feeling his skin burn under Arthur’s gaze.

They make it to the stream and have lunch together. When they’re done, Arthur walks to the water’s edge to rinse his hands, only to feel Merlin’s hands on his shoulder as he’s shoved forward.

He pitches face first into the shallow water, turning onto his back and propping himself up with his hands behind him as he sputters, watching his boyfriend laugh his ass off.

Before Merlin can catch his breath, Arthur pushes himself to his feet and grabs Merlin, tossing him into the water like he weighs nothing.

“You’re an ass!” Merlin yells, wiping water from his face.

“You started it!” Arthur shoots back, ducking as Merlin throws a handful of mud at him. “That’s disgusting!”

“That’s disgusting,” Merlin mocks. “Don’t tell me you’ve never played in mud.”

“Shut it, country boy,” Arthur demands, scooping up some of the mud and throwing it at Merlin. It hits him on his neck and slips down his wet shirt.

“Oh, this is war!” 

-

“I know I’ve said it already but thank you for bringing me here. It’s been ages since I’ve last been,” Arthur confesses later that night after they’ve cleaned themselves off and the sun is setting.

“How come? Morgana looked surprised when I told her we were coming here but then when I told her you didn’t know she said that made more sense but she wouldn’t tell me what she meant by that.”

“It was my mother’s,” Arthur admits, words soft. “She used to love coming up here and just enjoying nature and how disconnected it was from everything. My father came up here with me once when I was seven but I think it was too hard for him because he never brought me back and I never wanted to come back. I figured the older I got, the more painful it would be.”

Merlin opens his mouth to apologize but Arthur stops him before he can, his gaze open and sincere.

“It’s not. Being here alone might’ve been but being here with you is amazing. It’s special. I think she would’ve loved you, just as I do. I know we’ve never said it outright but I’d like to think that’s because we didn’t need to.”

“We didn’t,” Merlin confirms. “But I love you too.”

  * **Acts of Service**



Merlin knows it’s been difficult for Arthur recently and this week is absolutely horrible. It’s the first week of the month which means monthly reports are due and apart from writing up his own, he has to review the submissions of everyone working under him. This, of course, is in addition to his daily workload. 

Fortunately for Merlin, it’s the first week of the semester which means he won’t have much to do until assignments and exams start coming in, which usually occurs about three weeks in, so he’s free to spend his nights in Arthur’s apartment.

He rolls out of bed the second he hears Arthur’s alarm go off and he sets it to snooze for ten minutes. Arthur’s exhausted so he could do with the extra sleep. He makes his way to the kitchen and turns on the coffee maker before making his way into the bathroom so he can brush his teeth and splash some water on his face. He has just enough time to pour the coffee into a mug and add some milk and sugar before Arthur’s alarm goes off again. He takes the coffee back into the bedroom and turns off Arthur’s alarm, perching himself next to where Arthur’s head is resting on the pillow, buried beneath the blankets.

“Come on, up and at ‘em,” Merlin chirps happily, pushing back the blanket. Arthur groans, keeping his eyes closed.

“I made you coffee,” Merlin continues, taking the mug and passing it close to Arthur’s face so he can smell the aroma.

“You’re the best boyfriend in the whole wide world,” Arthur moans, sitting up and taking the mug into his hands. He takes a sip as he slumps against Merlin who pats his cheek in sympathy as he whines, “I’m so tired.”

“I know, sweetheart,” He soothes. “It’s Friday, though. You just have to get through today and then you can sleep through the next forty-eight hours.”

“Promise?” Arthur pouts, already halfway through his beverage. 

“I promise,” Merlin breathes as a laugh. “Finish that and I’ll make you breakfast to-go while you’re in the shower.”

“Don’t you have to get ready for class?” Arthur asks, not knowing Merlin’s schedule for this semester by heart yet.

“Nah, I don’t have to go in until one.”

“One? For fuck’s sake Merlin, why the hell are you up? It’s half five!” Arthur blurts, looking at him as though he’s crazy which he supposes is on par for his boyfriend who hates mornings. 

“I figured I’d let you sleep in a bit and make your morning a bit easier,” Merlin shrugs, kissing Arthur on the nose quickly. “Now come on, go shower.”

A few minutes later, he’s pushing a bowl of pancakes and a small container of syrup into a bag for Arthur to carry with him when he feels arms wrap around his waist and lips press to his neck. 

“You really are the best,” Arthur promises, pressing a kiss onto the skin. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Merlin smiles in response, turning to cup Arthur’s jaw and give him a proper kiss. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah, I’ll bring dinner when I’m on the way home. From that Italian place you like.”

“You don’t have to if you’re tired. We could always order pizza or something,” Merlin offers but Arthur just shakes his head, pressing a final kiss to his cheek as he gathers his things.

“Go back to sleep,” He orders, slipping out the door.

-

“Did you clean?” Arthur asks when he’s back home, a box of whatever Italian delicacies he could get his hands on.

“Yeah,” Merlin shrugs, following him into the kitchen. “I couldn’t fall back asleep so I figured I might as well tidy up a bit so you didn’t have to.”

Arthur’s staring at him with something akin to wonder in his eyes, his voice grateful. “You didn’t have to but thank you. I appreciate it.”

Merlin simply smiles at him. “Come on, let’s get some food in you and then we can go to bed. I bought a new book today that I think you’ll like.”

“Merlin, love, you do realize the second you start reading I’m going to fall asleep, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll stop when you fall asleep and we can continue tomorrow. We both know how much you need your bedtime stories,” Merlin teases and Arthur throws a piece of bread at him.

“Lies and slander.”

“So what you’re saying is that you don’t want me to read to you anymore?” Merlin raises his eyebrows challengingly.

“Shut up and eat your food,” Arthur orders, not bothering to answer the question.

-

Eventually, Merlin concludes that Words of Affirmation are Arthur’s primary love language and Physical Touch is the secondary but it’s more than that. He appreciates any and everything that Merlin does for him and he never takes it for granted. Any sign of the love Merlin has for him is enough to make Arthur happy so Merlin makes it his business to continue showing Arthur just how much he means to him in every way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to do because I kept researching the love languages and trying to make sure all the scenes flowed together and whatnot. I hope you guys liked it <3


End file.
